In infusion therapy, the patient could either be immobilized at bed site or ambulatory. In the former, infusion consist of an intravenous (IV) drip set with gravity means or with the aid of an electronic IV pump while in the latter the patient is ambulatory with a self powered pump like elastomeric or electronic pumps. The inadequacies in either situations relate to the lack of the flow rate display of a gravity IV drip set as well as flow rate drifts of such, hence necessitating frequent drip rate checks and roller clamp adjustments by a healthcare provider. In electronic pumps the flow rate display relates to the functioning of the driving mechanism of such pumps and not the monitoring of actual flow of medication to the patient.
Therefore, improved infusion procedures that address these inadequacies are desirable. In conventional mechanical infusion apparatus like elastomeric, spring powered or gas powered pumps, flow adjustments are non-existent while in electrically driven pumps user/healthcare provider response relates to malfunctioning of the pumping mechanism itself.
It is the object of this invention to provide monitoring of IV infusion by measuring the actual flow of medication independent of the driving mechanism of the source and using the techniques disclosed to enhance patient safety and caregiver efficacy.